


Bedtime Stories For Dante

by Alphas__Pet



Series: The Demon With The Scruffy Face [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Beard Kink, Bedtime Stories, Comfort, Dante Can't Sleep, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Ex Boyfriend, F/M, Kinky, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphas__Pet/pseuds/Alphas__Pet
Summary: Dante can't seem to fall asleep...





	Bedtime Stories For Dante

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back (Kind of) but here's another DMC5 Dante work!
> 
> As always I've tried to comb out all the errors but if I missed any, sorry!
> 
> Enjoy guys  
> XoXo

Dante sighed as he looked over the back of the couch at the clock on the wall behind his desk. The arms ticked at an agonizingly slow pace and it’s almost as if they had a voice of their own that was mocking and taunting him that he would never get to sleep.

It was around two in the morning and the man was tired, except every time he would shut his sparkling blue eyes they would fly back open minutes later unable to stay bolted and transition him into dream world.

Figuring he wasn’t going to get to count sheep anytime soon; he decided a little story time would help.

So he elected to give you a call.

The line rung a few times before a very groggy and tired voice picked up.

“Hello?” you yawned and blinked around in the darkness of your room not even checking to see who was calling before you picked up. Your tone was a bit harsh and your expression was showing your irritation.

Your ringer was up and instantly you wanted to curse whoever decided to wake you up at two in the damn morning. Whoever it was, it better had been important.

“Uh yes, I was calling because I have yet to receive my monthly subscription of nudes from you, names Dante, That’s D as in demon, A as in amazing, N as in-“

You sighed loud and sat up, shaking your head. “You seriously better want something Dante or I’m pushing you into traffic next time I see you.”

You really wished you’d checked to see who was calling, because now you were about to have the biggest headache from talking to the man.

Dante laughed. “Aw don’t be mean. I can’t sleep, what are up to?” He asked leaning back on his couch.

You groaned and laid back in your bed. “Why would you call _me_ because you can’t sleep?” your voice was a low whisper.

“Because you’re still in love with me.” He grinned.

Dante was your ex and though you two weren’t together anymore, you managed to maintain a fairly decent friendship that you knew you shouldn’t have had.

“I’m just going to hang up now.”

“No! Okay, okay. I called you because I can’t sleep, and I thought maybe you could entertain me.” He said, stretching his legs out.

“Entertain yourself! goodnight, Dante.” You took your phone away from your ear about to hang up. You didn’t feel like dealing with the man’s shenanigans.

You felt bad for still entertaining your ex and the only reason you were was because he served the purpose of your diary. You needed someone to vent to when your new lovers were being unreasonable and who better than the one person you used to be intimate with?

You gave your heart to Dante but unfortunately he wasn’t very good at keeping it. You broke up because he was always torn between giving you the world and ignoring you for a week or two. It wasn't intentionally but it wasn't typical for him to date and he tended to forget he had someone he had to give his attention to.

You never complained though; you knew you two didn't belong together anyway but saying he was your boyfriend versus just some guy you messed with from time to time sounded a whole lot better.

Still, you didn't press the issue. You were content with the attention you could get, however, that still didn't stop your heart for wanting to be used for more than an agent to keep you alive while he fucked you into next week.

You wanted him to love you the way you loved him, but you knew he couldn’t. It wasn’t his fault and you’d never hate him for it.

No matter how much it hurt.

“Awe come on. Any other night you’d come over, I didn’t even ask for you to do that.” Dante sighed on the other line.

“Well what do you want, punk? I told you not to call me this late while-“

“While you sleep, yes I know but I miss you… and I know you miss me too.”

Part of you did miss your ex, just part of you though. Like the lust filled part because the guy had some magic between those legs. That’s probably all he was good for and listening.. for the most part.

“You had your chance to be with me and you acted like you didn’t care.” You sighed, pushing the blanket off your body and sitting up.

“But I do care, look. Just… can we not talk about that right now, that’s not why I called.”

“Then? What’s your purpose?” you looked around your room.

“Well… since you can’t come over… maybe you could tell me a bedtime story instead, it would help me sleep and get me out of your hair.” Dante grinned and drummed his feet back and forward.

You sighed and took the phone from your ear and shook your head. “You can’t be serious? You’re serious aren’t you?”

“The quicker you tell me, the quicker you can go back to dreaming about me.”

“Don’t start..” You groaned.

“You’re the one who said you can’t stop thinking about me.” He grinned on the other side.

“You’re stressful, you know that? And what kind of bedtime story?”

“Oh, I think you know, the _adult_ kind.”

You sighed and shook your head, a faint smile catching your lips. “You’re seriously telling me you can’t take care of yourself.. alone?”

You were half sleep and you weren’t even sure how you were able to keep conversation going with him for as long as you had. So you certainly didn’t have it in you to have phone sex with the man.

“Mm, I like when you do it…”

You stretched your legs out in front of you, pulling your blanket back up and nesting in it comfortably.

You just smiled to yourself at your ex’s words.

You found it hot that he was calling you at a god awful time because he needed your assistance, and though part of you didn’t want to, that lust filled side was completely on board with describing to the man every dirty thing you wanted to do to him.

“But I’m really tired right now..” You groaned and pulled the big fluffy duvet over your head.

Dante sounded slightly irritated. "Just do this for me... Damn."

"Okay, okay. Jeez." You yawned and knitted your eyebrows at his cranky behavior.

Yeah he definitely needed some sleep.

*****

You cleared your throat and started “There once was a naughty half demon who just couldn’t sleep, so the beautiful princess took really good care of him to assist him with that.”

You paused.

“My favorite book.” Dante grinned.

“I’m going to help you sleep, sweetheart, but first you must close your eyes and imagine me naked sitting on the edge of your desk. Slowly I tell you to come over to me and I kiss you as soon as you do, gripping your wrist and pulling you close.”

He shifted on the couch to get comfortable; tucking his right arm behind his head and letting his eyes slip shut as he painted a mental picture of the description you just gave him.

“Is that what you want to do?” he inquired, feeling blood rush down south.

“Yes, I was actually dreaming about you.” You whispered.

You were indeed dreaming about him but not in that light, you were actually trying to pull him out of a wind tunnel of cotton candy that he just so happened to get stuck in while you two were being chased by lollipop monsters and donut creatures just because he heard that the factory you were in had a vat of strawberry sundae in it.   

Dreams never made sense.

“Oh, really?” His voice was obviously curious and peeked by your words. “And what was going on?”

Dante wanted to hear about your fantasies, and which ones you wanted to carry out on him.

“Well, you were behind me kissing on the back of my neck, and your beard was tickling my shoulder. I was naked but you only had your jeans on, and I could feel your strong chest against my bare back.”

“Oh yeah?” Dante asked drumming his finger tips on his stomach.

He was sporting a semi, but it wasn’t enough to make him want to take care of it just yet.

“Yes, and you were so hard, I could feel you as if you were nude as well.”

“And what happened next?” Dante pushed the hem of his shirt up and gentle teased the strip of hairs right under his belly button.

It wasn’t much to your words but with his vivid imagination the things you were saying stood out clear as day as if you were actually there with him.

“Next I turned around and kissed you while I unbuckled your belt. I did it slowly, but it was only just to rile you up even more.”

You yawned and rubbed at your eyes.

You were still half asleep, so your sex talk was a bit rusty, however, you didn’t want to _bore_ the man to sleep so you sat up and stretched; waking your body up and then continuing your dirty ranting.

“Sounds like you weren’t being a very good girl.”  He whispered.

“No, but I quickly made up for it by ripping your jeans down and shoving your length so far down my throat that I gagged.” You smirked.

Dante groaned and could feel more blood rush lower and cause his jeans to stretch.

“Oh did you?” he asked as he pushed his shirt up more; exposing his toned tummy.

“Yes, and you pulled back to give me air, but I looked up into your pretty blue eyes and begged you to do it again.”

You sucked your bottom lip between your teeth as you felt a slow throb in your sex. Your dirty talk was also turning _you_ on as well. You imagined everything you just told the man and the more you thought about it the more you got into it.

“God, you were so hard, and I loved the way you felt against my tongue; throbbing so painfully. And I could taste you. You tasted so sweet. So yummy. I wouldn’t mind tasting you now.”

The other side of the line was relatively quiet, and you thought for a second that the man fell asleep, but you could hear the sound of weight being lifted from the couch and the phone being sat down.

Dante ridded himself of his shirt and laid back down submitting to your fantasies with his belt unlatched. Still, he hadn’t touched himself just yet.

“What are you doing right now?” he asked as he shifted back into his comfortable position with one hand holding the phone to his ear and the other lazily stroking up and down his hairy chest.

“Just laying here, why? You want me to touch myself?”

Actually, Dante was absolutely enthralled by the idea of you touching yourself while you described your fantasies to him.

His hand skated lower as he thought about you spread out on your bed with your legs wide open; your thin fingers shoved inside your wetness so deep that your knuckles were brushing your pearl while you brought yourself off to thoughts about him.

“I can’t believe you’re already not.”

“Tell me what you want me to do then.” Your voice was low and seductive.

You were indeed wet, but you didn’t need the satisfaction. You could have easily fell asleep at the moment, especially if the line would have kept getting quiet like it did earlier.

“What are you wearing?” Dante asked.

“Just a t-shirt right now.” You looked down at your attire even though it was dark in your room. The light from your phone was enough.  

You had on an old shirt that barely covered your bum. It was loose-fitting and the thin material did nothing to conceal the hard buds underneath.

“That’s _it_?”

“That’s it.” You confirmed. “Do you want me to take it off?”

“No, push it up and touch yourself for me.”

Dante could hear the slippery sounds of you sucking on your fingers and he couldn’t help the groan that fell from his lips.

“That’s how it was in my dream. I was on the ground with you in my mouth while I fingered myself. Your moans sounded so sexy and you couldn’t stop swearing.”

He undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants; he was more than provoked enough to touch himself now.

“Is that so?”

“Yes…” you pulled your fingers from your mouth and pushed your shirt up, tugging at your hard nipples.

A soundless moan fell from your lips as your teased the hard buds between your fingertips.

"You remember how you would get home and for some reason would always be irritated?"

"You'd be a little on edge too if you just got stabbed." He scoffed.

" _Every day_? Anyways. You remember how you would just come upstairs and shower and after you'd be lying in bed and I'd come lay with you and you'd tell me about your day?"

"I remember." Dante nodded and closed his eyes, his mind shifting to the past, to one specific time to be exact.

"And do you remember how I would make you feel better?" A smirk twitched at your lips as you heard a faint bit of a chuckle on the other end.

"Of course I do. Is that how you're going to make me feel better now?"

"Yes, if I could. I'd be on my knees right now waiting for that delicious demon seed." You purred.

Dante's grip tightened around himself, but his pace remained steady.

"Right down your wet throat, yeah?"

"Mm yes and warming my tummy. So good. And you'd just continue to fuck my mouth even still because you’d have the energy too. And I'd keep sucking. My tongue swirling all over the tip, tasting your next orgasm building up. And you'd watch how a girl is supposed to take care of her man."

You had your heels firmly dug in the bed while you continued to now drag your finger in and out your tight heat trying your best to keep your voice down.

"Would you like that, Dante?" You asked since the other side went silent.

"You have no idea..." His breaths sounded a bit rushed and he didn't seem like he wanted to talk much anymore.

"Keep going, tell me more."

You nodded your head even though he couldn't see you and you proceeded to lustily exclaim things.

”And I'd watch you while you watched me, your length just sliding back and forward across my wet tongue, and the whole head would be slick with your pre and you'd make sure I swallowed every bit of it while you tell me how much of a slut I am."

“You want to be my slut again, don’t you?” He asked.

“I do. I haven't been able to find anyone to fuck my mouth better than you. Please, Dante make me your slut again.” You begged him, trying to keep your voice down since it was in the dead of the night and your apartment walls weren’t exactly the sturdiest set.

“Oh, you're definitely _my_ slut, always will be. You know where you belong, baby."

You hesitated to respond, so you didn't.

"You know no other man will ever compare to me, and you’ll cry and beg for me to fuck your mouth like an addict, until you can't speak anymore.”

“Yes, baby. I love when you leave my throat sore.” You whimpered.

You could hear Dante shifting around on the couch, soft groans falling from his lips.

He ran his hand up and down his length slowly, not wanting to let go so quickly even though you were slowly driving him insane.

“I need you in my mouth, Dante. I want to feel you at the back of my throat; proving to you how much of a slut I can be for you.”

You spent the next twenty minutes painting the perfect visual of you on your knees thoroughly sucking him off.

The whole erotic speech was complete with genuine gagging and slobbering sound effects due to your two fingers being sucked down your throat while your other hand continued to work between your thighs.

It took all your willpower to keep your legs from spreading too far and kicking the wall. It was already tough to keep your voice down let alone your movements to a certain pace.

It was falling into the late minutes of 3am and you weren't even sleepy anymore and part of you wanted to slip on some clothes and go and carry out the filthy blow job you were describing.

Dante wasn't saying much, and he just kept groaning and telling you to keep going or not to stop. The slippery sounds of his excitement; his hand moving across his hard flesh were loud in your ear since it was pretty silent in his office not to mention a bit of an echo.

“You like when I fuck your mouth, don’t you?” He breathed out.

He was completely into it. His eyes kept closing while his hand continued to stroke at his hard, leaking length.

“Fuck yes, make me addicted to sucking you.”

“Oh, I will, babe. You’re not going to be able to get enough of me. You’re going to be begging for me to fuck your mouth every day.” He said, his pace quickening a bit.

“Mm, yes. I can’t wait. I wish you were here now.” you really meant those words, because you had a hand dipped in your panties spreading you folds and letting your juices flow from the filthy sex talk you were engaged in.

"You do?"

"Yes, and now I can't sleep." You pushed both finger into your wetness and slowly slid them in and out of yourself, your sultry moans filling Dante's ear.

"You want me that bad, huh?"

“Mm, yes Dante. Make me come so hard that it leaves me shaking like you used to do.” you said, excitedly.

“You’re going to let me have your mouth however and whenever I want?”

You moaned at his words and nearly dropped your phone; your prodding digits jabbing into that mesmerizing bundle of nerves. Your hips jerked and your whole body went stiff because your neighbor beat on your wall.

You waited a moment before you responded back to Dante.

"Fuck yes. I don't want to suck anyone else. Only you." The sounds of your arousal grew louder the more your movements increased.

“Can I please? God I want to taste you so bad right now.” you whined.

“Yes, babe, you can, as much as you want.” Dante said.

You could hear the faint movements of his hand slickly moving up and down his length, with the amount of pre he was leaking; there was no need for any additional support.

"You're such a slutty girl." Dante smirked.

"Yes, but at this point I want you inside of me. Fucking stretching me out. Mm I can feel you, Dante. Throbbing so hard and wetting my tight walls even more with how excited you are."

You whimpered as you replaced the drenched fingers that were inside your mouth with the two that were inside of you, making sure to amplify the fact that you were tasting yourself.

"Fuck I'm so wet, my fingers are soaked you want to taste me?"

Dante's answer was a bit delayed and he couldn't verbally get words out. His speech was no more than grunts and random noises. “How wet?” He asked.

“So fucking wet. I’m dripping for you, baby. I’m so tight too, but you already know that. Hot and tight for you, I need you, Dante.” You panted a little rough.

Your voice was so damn sexy in the delicate whisper you were speaking in, so desperate that said _‘fuck me, fuck me, fuck me’_

Dante groaned and his hand moved a little faster at his swollen flesh, he wanted to respond to you, but it was almost like he couldn’t.

"Dante?" You wanted him to answer you. You wanted to hear his voice break, since he was tired he was sporting that sexy sleep voice and it was doing everything women described it did.

"Yes, fuck, lick them clean for me, babe." Dante commanded, voice firm and eager to taste you.

He could hear the slippery wet sound of your mouth closing around your fingers as you sucked them clean and in his mind he could see your pink tongue licking around them hungrily. He kept his eyes tightly closed and continued to run his hand up and down himself.

"I want you to taste me, burry that sweet tongue inside me, and let me fuck that pretty face of yours.” You said.

"You want to soak it?"

You moaned at his words and your hips left the bed at the thought of you gripping his headboard while you watched his skilled tongue flicker and lap up all your juices, leaving your legs shaking and you wanting more, those pretty blue eyes looking up at your shameful face while he brought you off.

"Fuck yes. I'd love to. You still growing your beard out?" You inquired dragging your fingers out your wetness and slowly starting to flick the pad of your thumb over your pearl.

It never bothered you that Dante was a bit older, you couldn’t tell half the time since he was so laid back and silly most of the time. Overall he didn't carry on like an old man; he wasn't, just a lot more older than you, but still if you didn't know him, you would have thought he was at least 6 years younger than what he was.

"Not intentionally. Just haven't had time to get groomed." He stated running his free hand through his long greying locks.

"Don't, leave it. I think it's sexy and manly. It shows how mature you are. Aged to perfection." You confessed.

Lately Dante had been sporting an ample amount of scruff on his face and chest. Usually somewhat clean shaven; only having a minimal of bristles here and there, the new hairy addition to the man was quite sexy.

You enjoyed running your fingertips up his jaw while he slept; feeling the pointy whiskers tickle you while he was passed out from an amazing night with you while you just laid awake admiring the astonishing man in your bed.

"You do? I think you just like older guys in general."

"Nope, only your old ass." You laughed and bit your lip.

"I'm not that old." He contended

"Mm yeah? How old then?" You teased, giggling when the line went silent. "You need a cane to walk yet?"

"Nope but if I continue living like I am I will. But it doesn't matter, I'm still fucking someone almost half my age so if you ask me, I'm doing something right."

“I blame your pretty blue eyes.” You giggled.

“You’ve always been a sucker for them.”

“Yes, I’ve always loved looking into them while you were on top. You know what I love best about that though?” You pushed your fingers inside you more, gasping. “Fuck I love it because you’re in control. I love it when your deep inside and my walls are gripping you so hot and wet.”

Dante groaned as he quickened the pace of his hand on himself, he still wasn’t saying much so you continued with your words.

“And my hands grip your shoulders and I’m just begging you not to stop because you’re the best.” You moaned rocking your hips more.

This wasn’t fair, _you_ were supposed to be the one in charge and here you were seconds away from creaming yourself from your sex talk that was supposed to be helping your ex. You instantly moaned out as your legs twitched from the intense sensation in your sex.

“Fuck, Dante. Yes…” You gasped gripping your sheet on your bed.

All you could hear on the other end was labored breathing accompanied by the sounds of his hand pleasuring himself; so slick and delicious, you so desperately wanted to taste.

“Babe..” Dante started, but was interrupted by the sensually sounds of you moaning as you let go and dropped your phone.

The pure erotic tune of him getting off plus your deeply detailed fantasies was enough to send you into an explosive orgasm, making you cry out his name as your back arched and your pretty toes curled.

The next minute was spent with you catching your breath and you scrambling to pick up your phone.

“Shit, Dante? You still there?”

Dante stroked himself faster and harder, imagining your tight heat around him while he looked down at you. You were looking up into his eyes, your lips parted and swollen from your constant chants of pleasure. Your legs were wrapped around him as he continued to push inside you fucking you harder and harder.

Just the thought of you beneath him whimpering and begging him to keep going was doing wonders for him but what really pushed him over the top was the sounds you were making for him. The little mews and cries and every high pitched whine of sound amplified his thoughts.

“* _name_ *” Dante groaned, his body shaking with a sudden release of ecstasy as he emptied, hot sticky ropes of his orgasm that coated his toned tummy and hand.

You smiled to yourself knowing your job was done, you just hoped it was enough for him to actually fall asleep and stay sleep longer than 20 minutes.

“Dante?” You asked after several minutes of just listening to him breathing and panting, he’d gone quiet soon after and you thought that he’d fallen asleep.

“Hm?” He whispered blindly searching the floor for something to clean up the mess he’d just made; his shirt would have to do, luckily he needed to do some laundry anyway.

“You asleep, sweetheart?”

“Mm, thank you for that. I needed it.” He yawned and kicked his jeans off the rest of the way, leaving himself in just his boxers.

“My pleasure.” You gave a weak smile and yawned, watching the sun peek from behind the night.

“But next time, I’m coming over instead.”

“Mm definitely do that next time, you’re such a dirty boy, I hope you enjoyed your bedtime story.” You giggled.

“All for you, babe. And I did, I always do.”

You waited a few minutes before you decided to speak again; his soft breaths quickly filling the other side of the line. “Goodnight, Dante. Sleep well.” You whispered before you hung up your phone.

“Night…” Dante yawned letting his phone fall down on the receiver.

He blinked a few times before sleep finally claimed him; keeping he sedated for more than 20 minutes thanks to your bedtime story.

**Author's Note:**

> Phone sex is a lot harder to write than I thought lol, but still, I like the way this turned out. I actually originally wrote this with the reader having phone sex with her ex while she was in bed with her current lover but I'm not sure what happened.I got half way through and just hated it so I just ended up with this  
> What did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcomed. <3  
> I go on vacation soon so that allows me time to post all the things I've been working on! and catch up on some much needed rest I need.  
> Also I'm still taking ideas for any DMC5 Dante works :D Just shoot me your ideas and if can make it work I shall!  
> Thank you for reading and stay tuned for more kinky demon fun ;)


End file.
